Assault on Arkham: Shylo Blue
by Smakarooni
Summary: Riddler spends his time out of Arkham visiting a small paper shop every morning, and its not just for the newspaper. When the cashier figures out who he is and doesn't turn him over, he is shocked, but he keeps up his little visits and follows her home one night. it was her own fault, if she didn't want him around, she should have turned him in when she had the chance. Riddler/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers, Christie here, coming at you from Scotland! So I've recently been watching a lot of Batman stuff (mainly because I'm studying film and broadcasting) and I have become quite fond of the Riddler, not the one from Batman forever though, god I hated that movie. Anyways, I've recently came across a video on YouTube for" Assault on Arkham" where the Riddler is talking to Waller and I absolutely loved it! I haven't seen the film yet but I have a good idea of what happens and such so I have decided to write this little story, it has my new OC Shylo Blue in it.**_

_She is 23 years old, white with waist length dark brown hair and light hazel eyes. She wears foundation and eye liner on her top lid. Shylo is tall (5ft9) and slim but not thin. She is not muscular but is a lot stronger than she looks. She has an old injury to her left elbow and ankles. She usually wears skinny jeans, black pointed-toe boots, a coloured vest top and a matching zip up hoodie. she works part time in a small convenience store near Arkham Asylum, with her friend and roommate Kat. Shylo has a German Shepard dog called Tessa and some Tropical fish. Her friend Kat has a pet rabbit called Harry._

_**And here we go.**_

Edward Nygma sat in his new lair, watching the morning news, nothing of any interest except that a new hardware store had opened just along the road. He sighed and pushed himself out of his chair, glancing at the clock, 7.00 am. He put on a white shirt and some black trousers, pulling a grey striped jumper over his head and pulling out the shirt collar. He brushed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror before putting on his glasses, grabbing his wallet and leaving the building. It was quiet this time of morning and there weren't many people around, he began to whistle as he walked. It was sunny and the air was crisp, putting him in a good mood.

It didn't take long before he arrived at the shop doors, 7.10 am. He opened the door and a bell rang alerting the employee that there was a customer. A young man, around 25 appeared behind the counter, smiling,

"_Good morning sir and welcome to HomeBargains_ _how may I help you?" _he said, hands clasped in front of him. Edward looked around at all the tools before replying,

"_I think I'll just have a look around first"_ he said, a slight smirk on his face as he thought of all the schemes he could pull. Batman was sure to be looking for him and once again he would have to make some sort of trap for the bat. He spotted a few items that he thought would be handy, some screwdrivers, tarp, nails, hammers, metal beams and such but he only bought the hammer and nails this time. He would have to get his measurements first before buying any of the others. He put the two items on the counter and pulled his wallet out of his trouser pocket.

"_that'll be $15.99 sir" _the cashier said, voice still cheery as he put the items in a bag and swapped the bag for the money he was handed. Edward inclined his head to the young man and left the shop.

he began to walk back to his lair, whistling once more as he sauntered along the sidewalk. He paused slightly as he came to a small store on the corner of his street. He had never been in it before, never realised it was there. He looked inside and saw a paper rack, deciding he needed something else to do he decided to buy one.

He opened the door and was greeted by a quiet ding. An old man popped his head through the back door and frowned at Edward before disappearing again and shouting something in Spanish. A young woman then appeared and when she saw Edward she smiled slightly. She nodded a greeting to him and he nodded back but she remained silent as he walked to the paper rack and picked one up. He looked at the front cover as he walked to the counter and sat it down.

"_Did you hear, Arkham had a prisoner escape a couple of nights ago_" she said quietly as she scanned the paper, she also had a Spanish accent,

"_50 cent please_" Edward handed her the money and took his paper, tucking it below his arm and smiling at her,

"_I heard about that but I never heard who it was" _He said, playing along. Word apparently travelled fast around here, though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, Arkham was just two blocks down.

"_Riddler apparently, Waller's got people everywhere looking for him. I don't get it though, the guy isn't exactly insane is he_" She said casually, wrapping her arms around herself. Edward had to resist the urge to smirk, if she only knew.

"_I hear the Riddler is actually a genius_" he said, trying not to make it obvious that she was feeding his ego. She chuckled slightly and nodded,

"_I guess you'd have to be to escape that hell hole. That Waller is one messed up woman but she knows how to keep everything secure."_ She said, looking at him suspiciously. The guy looked familiar she just didn't know where from.

"_Yes, well it was nice talking to you but I should probably get going now, I've dawdled long enough."_ He said, he nodded again to her and left quickly. He looked back in the shop window once he was out the door and waved, she smiled and waved back. She had looked like she was about to ask his name and he couldn't be bothered to think an appropriate one up at the moment; his mind was occupied with other things. The walk back to his lair was a quick one and he decided that it was time to talk to Waller herself. Maybe he could get a kick out of annoying her. He changed into his Riddler attire and went downstairs to the factory building, calling Waller through video feed and greeting her with a riddle…

_**And that's how it's going to start. Just so you are aware that was NOT Shylo in the store, that was Kat, her roommate. I decided to end this chapter here as I haven't actually seen the movie yet and I felt like I could write much better about it. This story will follow the plot for the most part but with certain changes where I see fit. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I understand its not much to go on but I plan on updating this in the next week or so, so you will have a little bit more to read. **_

_**Have a great week everyone Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again, sorry for the delay but I haven't had a laptop for almost a year now and I'm currently using my little brothers crappy laptop so I will apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes, the keyboard is rubbish. So I finally watched Assault on Arkham and was delighted that Riddler stuck around throughout the movie, he is my favourite DC character after all**__**.**_

…

8pm, Friday night and Gotham was packed full of people heading out to clubs and bars, ready to celebrate the weekend finally showing its face. Shylo stood quietly behind her counter, the small convenience store was never busy at this time, people looking to buy alcohol for the evening's entertainment were usually in and long gone by now, leaving her with nothing to do and – since Kat was currently out amongst the other celebrants – no one to talk to. The young woman sighed, placing her hands on the counter and hanging her head, long strands of dark brown hair falling in her face. As she raised her head again, she noticed that something was happening across the street, in an old abandoned factory, the lights were on and there was obvious movement inside that was creating shadows in the beams of light. Shylo tilted her head curiously but knew better than to go over and see, she hadn't survived Gotham this long by being stupid. The young woman shook her head and picked up a newspaper, before proceeding to grab a pen and fill in the Sudoku.

….

Edward had put on a few of the large industrial lamps that were in his lair and was settling in with his newspaper, he had spent his afternoon riddling Waller in his Riddler persona then made himself some dinner before getting changed into some grey/green pyjamas and a wine red housecoat. He enjoyed these moment of quiet undisturbed freedom to simply sit and do the puzzles in the paper. It wasn't something he was allowed to do at Arkham and was part of the reason he despised the place so much, the snarky doctors and brutish guards he could handle, but not having access to new puzzles and games made him feel trapped. And so he basked in the feeling of joy and calm before the Bat inevitably showed up and he would have to work his ass off to keep out of that hellhole again.

…..

The next morning he woke feeling empty once again, the riddles in his paper yesterday had been in it before and were pathetically simple, he sighed loudly and pulled on some black trousers, and a green shirt before leaving his lair once more and heading across to the corner shop, his hair tousled and glasses missing. He looked like he had slept rough apart from the neat clothes he wore. He opened the door and was once again met with a small ding as he entered, door gently clinking shut behind him, not even looking at the counter he made his way to the newspaper rack and picked up a different paper than he usually got before turning, slapping it down on the counter and digging in his pocket for his money.

"_60 cent please_" said a voice in front of him, it wasn't the same voice as yesterday and had no Spanish accent like the other man and woman's did, he looked up in shock quickly and realised that this was in fact a different woman altogether, unlike the woman from yesterday who had red dyed hair, she had long dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes that stood out against her pale face. She wasn't as pretty as the woman from yesterday and certainly didn't seem as friendly either, she wore a forced smile and the bags below her eyes made her look tired.

"_Sir?"_ Edward snapped out his daze with a shake of his head and handed her the money quickly, before looking at her with a more quizzical look. He smirked as she put the money in the register, muttering a thank you and glancing down at her paper, Edward followed her gaze and realised that she was reading the funny page, more importantly she was reading a riddle. A look of satisfaction flashed on her face but quickly disappeared as she notice the man still standing.

"_Yes? Is there anything else you need sir?"_ She asked in as friendly a voice she could muster at this time in the morning.

"_Oh, I'm sorry It's just I noticed you were reading the funny pages, it's also my favourite section so I suppose I was just being nosy, my apologies miss_" Edward said, feeling slightly awkward at being caught staring again. To his surprise a genuine smile light up the young woman's face and she laughed slightly,

"_It's fine really, I only read the paper for the Sudoku and the riddles, everything else is all crime and death and a lot of rubbish really"_ she said sheepishly, most people didn't understand why she paid the money only to read so little of it.

"_You like riddles? I happen to think I'm rather good at them myself_" Edward blurted out before he could stop himself then panicked for a slight second thinking she might figure him out, he quickly calmed himself as he remembered she said she didn't read the papers news.

"_Is that so?... alright, riddle me then"_ she said, a slight glint of competitiveness in her eye, making Edward smirk and lean forward slightly.

"_What's your name? I'm Thomas, Thomas Sanders_" he asked using the name of one of the people he went to university with as his official alias.

"_Shylo Blue, call me Shylo"_ she said shortly, it was a strange name but it fit her at the same time.

"_Alright Shylo, for some I go fast, for others I'm slow, to most people I'm an obsession, relying on me is a well-practiced lesson…"_ he smirked, thinking she would take a minute but she answered almost instantly.

"_Time"_ she answered quickly but sounded almost uncertain. Edward looked shocked for a second before quickly regaining his composure and giving a lopsided smirk,

"_Yes, and I suppose It's time I leave, thing to do you see, good day Shylo"_ he said, tilting his head and heading straight for the door, paper under his arm.

"_Goodbye Mr Nygma"_ she said with a small smile. Edward froze but chose to ignore it, continuing across the road to his lair. He must have heard her wrong, there was no way she would know…

_**Well that's it again for a little while, I'm so sorry for all the mistakes and the terrible format but I was just trying my best to get something out to you all. I'm hoping to get a MacBook after the summer so I would be able to edit my music and videos for college and type up my stories too. Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think, I apologise that we haven't really MET Shylo yet but that will happen in the next chapter, I have this bad habit of rushing my plots along and it always ends badly so I am trying to keep the plot moving at a steady pace. **_

_**Have a great week everyone!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers, here is chapter 3 once again sorry for the wait, I'm actually using my mum's tablet… do you have any idea how horrible typing on one of these things is?!** ** I have also been majorly suffering from writers block, it's taken 3 days to get a few hundred words out, hopefully inspiration will hit again soon and I can just get lots done while I'm on holiday.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

Shylo sat alone upstairs in her apartment above the corner shop, it had been a relatively tiring and boring day yesterday other than her little visit from Edward Nygma in the morning. Then later on a bunch of teenagers had come in with some knifes, amateurs trying to get some quick cash, and of course Shylo had unleashed her dog Tessa on the three quickly causing them to panic at the sight of the large but otherwise completely friendly dog and run out of the store quickly, one even dropping his wallet, some guy named Josh Whitehall, she was pretty sure she had gone to school with the idiot, that seemed so long ago now. Back when she was leaving school she had dreamed of being a primary teacher but that had been quashed when she had been denied a place at Gotham University, the only one with a place on the course had been too far away and she had no money to get an apartment in the area, and so here she was 5 years out of school and still working in a corner store.

She sighed and looked at her clock above the television, 6:55am about time to go downstairs and open shop. As she stood, Tessa appeared from the kitchen area and followed her down to the shop before curling up below the counter. Shylo unlocked the door and turned the sign to open before settling down behind the counter with a Total Film magazine to read, Sunday mornings were rarely eventful and she only had to keep the shop open till 11.00am, not that she was expecting anybody to be up at that time on a Sunday. Jeff arrived with the days deliveries and sat the pile on her counter, he wasn't the most talkative of people but Shylo didn't mind, she signed for the stuff and when Jeff left she put everything out, grabbing the Sunday paper and turning to the funny pages began to fill in the Sudoku.

After a while, she glanced at her watch, 10.00am, not long to go now and then perhaps she could go for a swim or something after work, the pool down the road was open till 5 on a Sunday so she could get a few hours in then take Tessa a walk down the park. Moving onto her crossword she almost groaned at the sound of the door opening, shock filling her as she recognised the man from yesterday, Edward Nygma had come back, even after she made it obvious that she knew who he was. Either the guy really was crazy and belonged in Arkham or he was cocky and didn't think she would do anything about his visits, which was true. Shylo had a hatred for the Batman that went back years. Turning him in would be considered aiding the Bat and that was something she would never do.

"_Good morning Shylo, how are you?"_ he asked arrogantly as he set his paper down on the counter, he was wearing a green shirt and his green bowler hat with black trousers, making it even more obvious who he really was, Shylo was honestly surprised that nobody else had spotted and reported him.

"_Good morning Mr Nygma I'm doing fine thank you, I have to admit I'm surprised you came back after yesterday, I could have you put back in Arkham"_ she said suspiciously, the man wasn't known to take random hostages but he was known to set up intellectual tests that often ended in death and both ideas unsettled Shylo enough to make her on edge.

The smirk on the Riddler's face spoke volumes, it was obvious that he wasn't insane, in fact he was as he put it himself, a genius, he knew that she would not turn him in and now that she had proved him right he was back again to rub it in her face,

"_oh let's not kid ourselves here, we both know you won't turn me in, not after your little mishap with the bat a few years ago"_ he said with that arrogant smile, leaning on the counter as he said it to get a good look at her reaction.

Her eyes widened as he said that, how could he possibly have known about that, it hadn't been publicised much and the only people who really knew about it were her, the bat and the GCPD.

"_How did-"_

"_Oh I simply hacked into the GCPD archives to look for anything they might have on you and sure enough, no criminal record but you were put in witness protection for 3 days while the killer was caught. Poor girl, I have to say myself the man who killed her was simply cruel. Just another moron with a gun. So Shylo, are you going to serve me or am I going to have to read the paper in here?"_

The young woman stared blankly at him for a moment, still in shock that he knew so much about her after only meeting her for five minutes the previous day. The thought that he had been able to get a hold of that information so easily scared her.

"_I um… 60 cents please",_ she stuttered after a moment, taking the money he gave her and putting it in the register with numb hands. He turned to leave but stopped at the door and turned to face her again,

"_Tell me, what belongs to you yet others use it more than you do?"_ once again it took her a slight moment to get her head in gear before she spoke again,

"_Your name"_

He smiled at her with what seemed to be pride, tilting his hat and inclining his head at her in an almost friendly gesture,

"_Yes, call me Edward my dear, not Mr Nygma if you don't mind. Well I'll see you tomorrow morning"_

And with that the man had left again, walking down the street while he opened the paper and began to read. This time Shylo jumped up quickly and ran to the window, watching to see where he went but he disappeared around the street corner and she moved back to her counter, sitting down heavily in her chair, her feet brushing slightly against the sleeping dog below her register.

**Well, I'm really sorry about the quality and all but my mind has literally been blank for weeks, before I finished college I was really excited and I knew exactly how all my stories were going to go but suddenly I get a week off and my mind turns to mush. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more structured, **

**Have a great week Xx**


End file.
